Runescape: The tale of Guthix Part three- The Godwars
by Spezio89
Summary: The final part on the story of Guthix. Guthix is waken from his sleep to find his world ravaged by warring gods and must restore balance to the land.


**Runscape: The tale of Guthix**

part 3: The Godwars

"Daddy?...Over here!" a small voice called out. "Aagi my dear is that you? I missed you so..."

I awoke to complete silence. "Aagi? Aagi where are you" I called out. It was only a dream. "How long have I been asleep?" I wondered. I could not have been for very long however, something was amiss I could feel it. I looked around me and could see large pillars, shrines and statues in my likeness. Showing clear signs of mortal presence it appeared the craven that I took to sleep deep under Gielionr had been discovered by a group of human monks who worshiped me as I slept. "Guthix is awake! We done it lads!" said a mysterious voice. "Lord Guthix your finally awake! We tired for so long bring you back to us." the voice said. "Why have you awaken me? Show yourself!" I demanded. Suddenly an old man dressed in white robes baring a green sash with the symbol of a snake appeared from out of the darkness. "My name is Father Maxus high Druid of the order of Guthix. We are your humble followers and woke you from you slumber to ask you redeem us from our solemn hour. You have been asleep for 4000 years and your world has changed so much. Chaos rains and the gods wage war over control of the world" he explained. "WHAT THAT LONG! How could this be?" I yelled. As I shrunk myself down the to size of the human. Father Maxus went on to explained how the gods discovered Gielionr as I slept and without my being there to protect the world it feel pray to the influence of the many gods who wished absolute console over all mortals.

In my ignorance I failed to anticipate the gods finding Gielionr. It was all my fault I should have known better to prevent this from happening. "What of Seren? Is she alright?" I asked. Father Maxus knowing not of who Seren was I explained. "The Elven Goddess you say? No one has seen an elf in years. They fell into hiding when the first few gods showed up on Gielionr" He told me. I grew worried for Seren if anything where to of happened to her I could never forgive myself. I asked Father Maxus who where these gods who wage war over Gielionr. "Bandos the god of war, Armadyl the god of the sky, Saradomin the god of judgment, and the newly ascended god of chaos Zamorack" he answered. "SARADOMIN! I Should have known he was behind this!" I yelled angrily. Father Maxus explained it was not Saradomin who was the greatest threat it was but the new god Zamorack who's evil ravaged the world indiscriminately and grew more powerful with ever life taken. "Your going to need the Elder blade. We have been keeping it safe for all these years" said Father Maxus. He lead me down into a large man made craven. The sword was locked away behind large doors made of a magical metal called "Rune" each bearing the symbol of a green snake. I asked what the meaning of this symbol was? "Surely you recognize your own emblem?" He asked. "We found the makings on the Elder blade. Today this symbol is recognized as your mark. All who bare this show loyalty and worship towards you" he explained. I was disappointed as I never wanted any moral to worship me. I wanted them to be free from the influence of the gods. The irony in this was to much to over look but over look it I must as I had bigger problems before me.

Before us lay the the Elder blade resting in a stone. I reach my hand out to pull the sword from the slab when suddenly the blade came back to life glowing with green energy like it ones had. The Druids falling to their knees chanting words of prayer. Lifting the sword from the stone I could feel my power returning to me yet It was not enough. The Elder blade grew week over the millenniums being idol as it was and so had I. Worried it may not be enough to stop the waring gods but I had no other option. I could not let the world fall unto chaos and I would do everything within my power to restore balance and order. Even if it meant sacrificing my own life in this pursuit. Biding farewell to the druids and thanking them for keeping the Elder blade safe from the other gods I made my way to the surface.

The sight before me was unsettling. The ones lush forests burned to cinders, The mighty cites turned to rubble, Oceans dried up, and death looming in the thick dusty air. My ones beautiful world reduced to nothing more then the battle grounds of the unforgiving and harsh gods. Tears began flow down my cheeks falling to ground forever staining that very spot. Memories of my home world flashed through my mind the same fate that befell my home had taken place on Gielinor but this time I had the means of stopping it. I could scene an unfamiliar presence "Show yourself I know your hiding" I yelled. Just then a cloud of mist fell before me. Drawing my blade ready for whoever may dare to challenge a voice spoke out "Hold Guthix God of Balance I mean you no threat" A figure of a man appeared before me clad in white armor with the symbol of a harp on his chest plate. He wore a helm in the shape of a hawk's head with wings protruding off each side. "My name is Armadyl God of the Skies" he said. "Your of one the waring gods who desecrate my world!" I yelled in anger. "It is true I played a part in chaos but not of my own choosing. Me and my people where forced into an uneasy alliance with Saradomin who still wages war with Bandos and Zamorack up north. I was defeated Zamorack and left weak and powerless as a result. I wish to help you" Armadyl explained. I could scene he spoke the truth but still did not trust him. "Why should I trust you? Why should I not cast you out and bard you from this realm as punishment for your acts?" I yelled. "Because Zamorack holds the Staff Of Armadyl my own Elder weapon. As you slept Saradomin discovered Gielinor and took control of it however his actions drew the attention of god more powerful then yourself. His name was Zaros a long time enemy fo Saradomin. The two fought over control of the world each leading army after army into Gielinor tearing the world apart with each battle. During this time a simple minded get very poweful god named Bandos entered the plane only interested in joining in the fight. Bandos led armies of ork, orger, goblins and other brutish creatures into Gielinor. Bandos proved himself a formidable foe and worthy of this his tittle as the god of war. Saradomin knowing I hold an Elder weapon ask I join him in his efforts to claim this world and I foolishly agreed under much pressure. Waging war on two fronts as Zaros taking control of all the northern lands grew more powerful. However the general of his armies, Zamorack had other plans. Zamorack belonging to a race called The Mahjarrat wished to over throw his master and take complete control managed to steal the Staff Of Armadyl. He would go on to confront Zaros. In their dual Zamorack impaled Zaros with the staff transferring a significant portion of Zaros' power into himself. Zaros weakened manged to avoid dead by abandoning his body and fleeing to a distant dimension. As a result Zamorack was able to achieve godhood and now continues his will to take over the world. He must be stopped!" Armadyl explained.

I could tell he Armadyl was telling the truth and agreed to his help. I asked him if he knew anything about Seren and if she was alright. He expanded as Saraomin enter the world Seren was the first to sense him and would go on to confront him. Saradomin overpowering her Seren was focused to retreat into the tower of voices hiding the elven people and there whole city from sight. They would still remain hidden to this day. As we set off for the Elven lands I could seen nothing but fire destruction. Such images caused flash backs to my own world. "Lets hurry" I said. Ones we arrived nothing remained of the great elven city. It appeared as if it just vanished from the world. "You see? Nothing here. Best you expect her fate Guthix lets move on" said Armadyl. "No..its still here I can feel Seren's crystals" I stated. I searched the area and found a large blue power crystal just like the ones the elves used to form their structures. As I reached out to touch it burst of energy shot out towards the sky opening a small gate way. "Told you. It will only react to those who share a connection to Seren herself. She must have set up a safeguard to protect her people from the other gods. I am the only one who may enter so I ask you stay here and keep watch" I explained. "Alright but please hurry our time grows short I can scene Bandos and his armies drawing closer. I fear we may have to confront him and I'm weakend without my staff" said Armadyl. With much no hast I jumped the gate way to find myself upon the Great Elven city of Prifddinas. The elves using the power of Seren's crystals where able to conger up a magical barrier to give off the illusion their city was invisible. "GASP! Look its...its Guthix! He has returned!" shouted a guard. As a crowd of people fell upon me I was greeted with much rejoice. "We been waiting for your return for so long! Seren lay in wait within the tower of voices". I made my way into the tower as I entered I could see her frozen behind crystal. She fell into hibernation after her battle with Saradomin. I walked closer and placed my hand over her when suddenly the crystal shattered and fell to the ground. "Guthix?...Is it truly you?" said Seren as she woke from her slumber. "Yes love it is I. Fear no more I am here to restore balance to this world" I told Seren as I placed my hand on her check. "I could not wake you...I was bested by Saradomin and forced back to Priddinas. In my weakened state I used what remain of my power to hide Priddinas from him. Powerless I feel into hibernation...I failed you Guthix I allowed our world to be lost" cried Seren. "It is alright my dear. You did what you had to do to keep your people safe. I'm not angry with you but now I need your help. Saradomin was not the only god to find Gielinor. Other gods wage war over control of this world and one such god, Bandos has found Priddinas we must repel his attack" I told her. Seren agreed and readied her army in deference from the Bandoasian invaders.

Over the horizon an army of Orcs, orgers, goblins and trolls made its way towards Priddinas. The Elves scrambled their focuses ready to face the threat. Elven warriors glad in mithril armor and weapons made of magical crystal lined the walls. White dragon riders flew over head ready to rain death down upon Bandos ranks. "Hold the line don't let a single one through" yelled an Elven officer. Seren would stay back with her troops as Armadyl and I would make our way towards Bandos himself. Just then the huge invading army distended on Priddinas as arrows fired down at them in hopes to thin them out before clashing head on with Seren's army. Mighty orgers trashed there way through the ranks only to be put down by bolts fired from large crystal ballistas. Hordes of Orcs locked in battle with Elven knights as White dragon riders raided fire down upon the battle field. I cut my way through the lines of trolls and goblins. "Lookz out itz dat Guthix wez been hearin' bout!" cried a goblin. "Hez no prob fur big high war god to kill".

These mortals where no match for a gods like myself and Armadyl. We easily cut and blast our ways past them with little effort. Almost out of nowhere an even larger oger clad in spiked armor and horded helmet smashed his mighty war hammer down before me "wwwherez duz you guyz thinkz your goin'" said the brute. "It would be wise of you to step out of the way else be slain like the rest of your kin" warned Armadyl. "GRRRR! Noz one orderz General Garrardor 'round uhhh unless youz big high war god and youz not him. Killz um! " said the stupid Bandos General. A horde of orcs and trolls charged in with zeal. Before they could get close I released a blast of energy from within obliterating ever last one. "UGGRRR Youz killz mah boiz wif strange magic?! Garrardor will give ur head to Big high war god" he yelled as he lunged towards me. Delivering a powerful punch to his chest knocking him backwards I drew my blade to his throat "Where is Bandos?" I demanded. Before Garrardor could answerer the ground started to quake and ground cracked open as a giant monstrosity pulled himself from the rift. "Itz tah big high war god! Youz foolz are in for it nowz" said Garrardor.

The ground quaked as the giant orcish beast lumbered towards us. Armed with an Elder war mace and dawning armor covered in war paint. From his belt hung the skulls of those slain in battle. "So..the great and powerful Guthix shows himself at last" exclaimed Bandos. "You know I was expecting you to be as dimwitted as your followers" I said. "HAHAHA! Such simple minds and so easy to control. I ask you why would you wast your time trying to manipulate morals of a higher mind when these stupid brutes will kill anything I will without question? They only live to wage battle just like myself. I will crush you like I did so may other gods before you!" yelled Bandos. "Enought talk monster. HAVE AT THEE!" I shouted as I charged towards him. Bandos slammed his powerful mace at the ground creating shock waves. Armadyl and I skilfully dodging as we engaged in combat with Bandos. However blow after blow I felt myself becoming weaker. Prematurely wakened from my hibernation I was not yet strong enough to stand toe to toe with the battle harden god. "Guthix I can feel your energy degrading at a rapid rate." cried Armady. Even with Armadyl's help we could not best the god of war. Bandos slammed us around like rag dolls "HAHAHAHA! This is the powerful Guthix who defeated Saradomin on his own world? What a joke!" mocked Bandos. I knew I had to think of something. I could not allow this monster to continue his destruction through out the lands. The battle continued as my powers slowly chipping away. "A Portal! Open a portal and him force him through" yelled Armadyl. Using every last bit of my energy I forced open a portal to a black hole. "Do you fools really think you can just banish the god of war? HAHAHA" yelled Bandos. My energy was spent I could no longer fight. "...Guthix make sure you find away to stop Zamorack and Saradomin...I will take it from here" said Armadyl. As a last ditch effort summoning a massive whirlwind Armadyl pushing himself and Bandos towards the black hole. "No! What are you doing! If you enter...I don't know if you will survive!" I cried. "Its the only way to stop Bandos you just make sure you close the portal behind me!" yelled Armadyl. "YOU CANT KILL ME IM THE GOD OF WAR MY POWERS ARE UNLIMITED...NoOoOoOoOooo..." screamed Bandos as they both where sucked up by the black hole. I quickly closed the portal behind them. "I will never forget your sacrifice Armadyl..." I said to myself.

In retreat what was left of Bandos army fled into the wilds. The battle for Priddinas was won. Weak and powerless I made my back to Elven city. The elves rejoiced and cheered over their victory to Bandos' hordes. "Guthix! Your hurt! And...wheres Armadyl?" cried Seren. I explained the sacrifice he made to banish the god of war and how all my energy was spent in battle with Bandos. "I must seek out the Stone of Jas and restore my powers its the only way. Hopefully its not been found" I explained to Seren. I told her to stay with her people in Priddinas and if I where to fail she was to take her and her people and leave this world behind. "I wont leave you!" she cried. "If anything where to happen to you I could never forgive myself. Please do as I ask" I pleaded. "Alright...I will do as you ask Guthix" Seren reluctantly agreed. I bid the Seren and the elven people goodbye as I made my way to the cave where I hid the Stone of Jas. Upon my arrival to the stones hiding place I was surprised to see the stone was still there undistributed of all these years. Before I could get close enough a loud explosion knocked me off my feet. A cloud of smoke filled the craven "HAHAHA! Finally the stone is mine! I must thank you for leading me right to it, Guthix" out of the smoke appeared a tall cloaked figure. "I knew if I let you be long enough you would eventually reveal the location of the stone" the hooded figure laughed.

Stunned and dizzy I stumbled back to my feet. "NO! You mustn't touch the stone. Its to much for a moral to handle!" I yelled. The cloaked man turned and face me as he took down his hood. A demon with large curving horns and red skin. "HAHAHA I am no mortal you fool. I am Zamorack god of all gods!" he laughed as he placed his hand on top of the Stone of Jas. "NOOOO! You will destroy everything!" I cried trying to make a run for the stone. "YES! YES I WILL! MUHAHAHAHAHA" said Zamorack. Waves of energy blasted out from the stone as the land started to quake. The sky turned red as lava poured from the ground. Endless waves of fire shot out in all directions obliterating everything in its path. Using the stone Zamorack tore the whole continent apart. Ones it was finelly over nothing remained. The ground scorched as ash and soot fell from the sky.

Ones the dust settled I could see myself surrounded by a blue field of light. "Zamorack has grown even more powerful then before. Are you alright Guthix? I need you alive if we want to take him down" I looked up to see Saradomin standing next to me. He placed a magic barricade around me, protecting me from the blast. "I will engage Zamorack so you can make your way to the stone". I didn't know if I should trust Saradomin but I had no choice. "Well look who finally decided to show up, Saradomin!" said Zamorack as he summoned the Staff of Armadyl from flames. I ran towards stone only to be blocked by an army of demons and other hellish beasts. Still weak I able to cut down as many as I could before falling to my knees. "GUTHIX! Watch out!" a voice screamed. It was Seren and her army of Elven knights come to help. "I told you to stay away Seren" I said. "I couldn't let you face Zamorack alone" she said. Seren's army clashed with Zamorack's demons as Saradomin battled Zamorack. I continued my way to the stone only to be stopped right before it by a huge winged demon. "GRAARRHH Come find death god of balance" said the demon. I knew I was to weak to fight him off but drew my bald anyway. "Let me handle this monster just get to the stone Guthix" cried out a familiar voice. It was the Lcyene Commander Zilyana. "This demon is called K'ril Tsutsaroth and the glory of killing him is mine" she said. The two clashed swords as I made my escape.

Standing before The Stone of Jas I reached out to it before I could I was blow backwards. "You really think it was going to be that easy? This world belongs to me HAHAHA!" said Zamorack. I raised my blade and charged at the demon "This world has suffered your blight long enough Zamorack!" Blow after blow I knew he was toying with me. Bested I feel to the ground. "HAHAHA The god of balance has fallen by my hand" mocked Zamorack as he raised The staff of Armadyl ready to deal the final blow. "Don't be so sure of that Zamorack" I said. Just then I transformed myself into a swarm of butterflys. "What trick is this? Where did you go?" said Zamorack. Unaware and confused of what I had done I took advance of the moment and landed on top of the stone. "Wait...NOO YOU TRICKED ME!" yelled Zamorack. Using the stone I could feel the power coursing through me and my energy returning. Turning back into my normal forum "This is your last chance Zamorack. Leave this world and never return" I demanded. "NEVER THIS WORLD BELONGS TO CHAOS!" yelled Zamorack as he charge towards me.

Releasing enormous display of power enough to stop Zamorack in his tracks blowing back disarming him of the Staff of Armadyl. I raised the Elder blade glowing with green energy into the sky. All around me nature bloomed as I walked flowers grew at my feet and trees came back to life. The effect reaching miles restoring the land back to its normal state. "The Gods have waged war over this world for the very last time! I lay down my Edicts of balance banishing all gods from this plan of execution!" I thrust the Elder blade into the ground reaching the very core of the world forcing every god off Gielinor and preventing them ever physically inferencing morals again. Saying nothing Saradomin smiled as he fated away from the world. "NOOOO I WILL RETU..." said Zamorack as he disappeared back into the void. Looking over at Seren I knew I didn't have much time.

I ran as fast as I could to her. "Seren...I'm truly sorry my love..I must do what I have to. This world needs to be free from the gods please forgive me" I cried out to Seren. She smiled back at me"Guthix its alright..I understand. You saved this world and its people. The morals now have a chance to be happy again and build a world all there own.. I learned so much from you and was able to love again..I will never forget you Guthix and I will miss you endlessly" I placed my hand on her cheek as Seren shared into crystals before me. Deeply sadden to watch Seren leave. We grew so very close and to see her go broke my heart. But in order to keep balance this world needed to be free from all gods even myself. It was time for the world rebuild again, however Gielinor will never be the same but at least now a new age dawns and the future belongs to the people of this world. Using ever last bit of my power I knew my Edicts would keep the gods away. It was time for me to return to my slumber ones again but before I did I made sure to seal the Stone of Jas away and placed a magical defense over it to keep those who may find it from ever unlocking its true power. Lastly I created an order of World Guardians, a snake named Juna, a reaver named Ocellus, an earwig named Fiara, a tortoise named Valluta, and Death himself. They would oversee balance and protect the lands. I intrusted them to hide the Staff of Armadyl that Zamorack left behind and make sure no one ever used it again. Should chaos ever rise again the people of this world would have the tools to fend it off with out me. Confided in the new orders I placed I was ready to fall back into hibernation. I built myself a chamber deep under Gielinor and locked myself within. I closed my eyes and fell back into a deep sleep...

Many years would pass and humans would eventually discover my final resting place. A hero with the help of my guardians would fight valiantly to defend my chamber from those who swore revenge upon me. During the struggle a mysterious and powerful Mahjarrat named Sliske who managed to obtain The Staff of Armadyl would use the elder staff to slay me in my slumber...I foreseen this very event but I welcome death for I have lived for so very long and wish to be reunited with my beloved Aagi ones again. Without me my edicts will brake and the gods will surely return...But this time you have the tools to fight back and defend your world. I have sacrificed so much to give you the freedom to choose your own path. I already know what will happen and what path you choose but it was your choice not the will of a god...Everything I done was to insure you would have this option and for better or for worse you make your own way...

Dear hero in my final moments I tell you my story so you may see me not as a god but as a person who is no different from yourself...Please forget about me for the only true way for a god to die is to be forgotten...At this worlds wake its fate now falls on you...

"Daddy!...Over here!"

"Aagi Is that you? I missed you so! This must be a dream.."

"haha silly daddy this is no dream..."


End file.
